Draftbook Drabble 18
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Eighteenth in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble#18-(Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, Jake, Harrison, Huck, Abby, Tarzan-esque AU, one sided Olake, Olitz, first kiss, first time, NSFW);Rated for a bit of language and a lot of spice;19th in my 2014 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Hey, everybody. This one's brand spanking new and I hope you dig it. Have a good one and stay safe and sane through your 2014-2015 transition! **

**(CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #18-(Fitz, Olivia, Cyrus, Jake, Harrison, Huck, Abby, Tarzan-esque AU, one sided Olake, Olitz, first kiss, first time, NSFW))**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: And now for something completely different and more than a little out of the box but I know it'll be okay. I've been on a Disney movie binge lately and like many of us in this sliver of the Gladiator Arena, I've a soft spot for Tarzan due to the fact that our Admiral provided his voice for the King of the Apes. Plus, it's a damned good movie, inaccurate in places but overall, very good. So, this idea came to me through that and through a dream (which is a good thing, if you know my writing) and I hope you guys enjoy the latest. More for the WIPs will be posted soon. Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…_**in 1979, California Senator Fitzgerald Grant Jr, his wife Beatrice Welsh-Grant, and their 10 year old son Fitzgerald III boarded a private plane from New Zealand to visit Madagascar, a request part of a bucket list for Mrs. Grant who was in remission from her battle with breast cancer. Tragically, the plane went down over the Indian Ocean and all three Grants were lost…until today."**_

"_**DNA and dental record analysis confirm that the man rescued is Fitzgerald Grant III…"**_

"…_**150 miles from the shipping lanes…a geological surveying team for National Geographic landed on the island and…"**_

"…_**was found unconscious and with a high fever…the Nat Geo team took him into their camp and nursed him back to health…"**_

"…_**the entirety of the Grant estate and properties to go to him…currently in an undisclosed location for physical and psychological evaluation…"**_

"…_**a miracle…an absolute miracle…"**_

* * *

"Tell me that you've found him!"

"By the looks of things, he found a way to disable the alarm attached to the IV before removing it and going into the air ducts. The surveillance cameras don't give any indication that he's left the building or grounds though so…"

"Ballard, the man has spent the last 30 years alone on a deserted island, surviving with his bare hands and a damned slingshot. If he wanted to avoid a camera, if he wanted out of here, then it would be child's play. Double your search. Red, make sure that the Media doesn't get ahold to this. If it comes out that we lost the Long Lost Grant, then we're all screwed. Liv, what were his vitals when you checked on him last? What was his state of mind?"

"His body temperature was back to normal. He no longer had a cough and his concussion's fully healed. Although he's not talking, his mind is sound and sharp. He understands what we say to him, how we say it to him, and he was writing coherent sentences on the whiteboard. The words were in English, French, Spanish, and Arabic and the math problems were correct… they were algebra problems."

"I remember him as a kid. He was sharp as a tack and a real wunderkind. They were talking about putting him in high school classes when they got back to America."

"That explains the textbooks that the Nat Geo expedition recovered from his camp, along with the backpack. Cyrus, I think that once it's confirmed that he's still on the grounds, you should call off the search. I know that he's high profile but put yourself in his situation: You survive a plane crash but you're stuck on an island thousands of miles away from everything and one you know. You manage to adapt and thrive and then, bam! You're "rescued" and stuck in a strange land with people you don't know. You've been poked, prodded, and scraped. The Media keeps talking about your miraculous resurrection but your parents are an afterthought…he must be terrified. I think that we should leave him alone for a while. He's not a danger to himself or anyone else."

"…fine. We'll do it your way, Olivia but if something happens to him…"

"Save it, Cyrus. This place would fall apart without her and you know it!"

A quiet laugh escaped 27 year old NCLEX-RN Olivia Pope at her best friend's declaration and she took her leave. Clearwater Medical Facility had originally been a palatial private estate nestled in the heart of Californian Wine Country. Now, it was a rehabilitation facility and a sanatorium, one of the best in the world. They were known for their discretion, their security, and the quality of care for their patients. Not only were they on the cutting edge of physical and mental rehabilitation, the environment was more like a boarding school than an institution. The patients were free to move about as they pleased (unless they were injured or violent) and there were various activities and programs for them to enjoy.

Olivia had joined the staff there 6 months before, a successor to Lauren Smith who was moving to Cape Town to be with Daniel Benson, her fiancé and jeweler. Lauren had kept extensive notes on how to deal with the long term and permanent residents at Clearwater and on the staff itself. Cyrus Beene had been described as stern, cantankerous at times but a good leader and a fair boss. Media Liaison Abigail "Abby" Whelan had been dubbed the Fire of the staff, her professional poise belied an endearingly tactless and fun personality…

"Olivia?"

Lauren's notes had been carefully neutral about Head of Security Jake Ballard. She had listed his credentials and indicated that he had Cyrus' respect but his information lacked the warmth and personality the other note entries had. Getting to know the man, Olivia quickly figured out why. He was just…he wasn't an asshole, per se but there was something about his personality that rubbed people the wrong way, including herself. It was like he was an actor, an actor with a very limited range of skills, instead of a human being. Perhaps something had happened to the man during his childhood, during his time in the Air Force to make him the way he was but…no. He was just…_**no.**_ He was reasonably attractive and intelligent. Occasionally, he'd even be funny but overall, Olivia had him a strict category of co-worker and had no intention of removing him from that label, at least not in a positive way.

Unfortunately, Jake was the sort of man to see 'no' as a negotiation point instead of the polite yet firm 'no' that it was.

"How can I help you, Jake?"

"You're about to go look for him, aren't you? Patient 20?"

"My physical therapy and yoga session with Quinn isn't until 4 and I already checked in with Javier. He's responding well to his meds and once he found the workshop, he just lit up. I think he's building a circuit board. For what, I'm not sure yet."

"Are you going to go and look for 20, now?"

"Yes…is that a problem? His name is Fitzgerald, by the way. To refer to him or any other patient as a number is dehumanizing and disrespectful."

"Sorry. It's habit. Look, I want you to take this with you. You said it yourself, he's a fish out of water in this world now and he might snap at any moment. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Jake."

"I'm not saying that you can't but…I would feel better if you had a weapon with you just in case. It's just a taser. It's not like I'm giving you an Uzi."

"I'm not taking it. If I get into trouble, I will follow facility protocol."

"Olivia…"

"Save it. You're not my keeper and you're not my knight in shining armor, either. I don't need or want one and even if I did, I wouldn't want it to be you."

"Olivia, I'm not the enemy here!"

"You're not a friend or a lover, either. You're a co-worker. I can take of myself. I've done it for years. When I find Fitzgerald, I will be sure to pass on the message through your men. Kindly move out of my way."

_**/**_

Every time he saw her, he felt like he would come out of his skin.

His blood raced, his heart pounded, his stomach fluttered, and a deep ache filled him from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. Every time Nurse Pope (Olivia, her ID badge read) came to his room, every time she spoke to him (not at him), Fitz could feel himself becoming more attached to her, more attracted to her.

He remembered spending hours in the Ranch's library, reading and learning about everything and nothing. After a stilted and awkward version of The Talk, Fitz had decided to do his own research. He knew the basic mechanics of sex. He understood that babies were made by the activity but he had no idea about how to understand the emotional parts of it. There seemed to be a big difference between having sex and making love. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand…

Silently, he moved through the trees, tracking her as she walked through the garden surrounding them. She must've heard that he was missing from his room. Her superiors must have asked her to join the search party. Were it not for the high walls and the roads he could see in the distance, Fitz could almost pretend that he was back on the island. He wasn't sure how he felt about his new surroundings yet. On the one hand, being back amongst living people was refreshing. He had been alone in the wild for the majority of his life but he still had memories of before the flight. He remembered televisions, indoor plumbing, and red velvet cake. He remembered going to school and loving to learn new things. He remembered the Ranch and…and the hospital visits.

His parents' marriage had been coming apart at the seams. Big Jerry had no concept of fidelity once the cameras went away and his mother had been living with a broken heart for a long time before the cancer came. The cancer had been an ordeal but it had seemed to be the wakeup call Big Jerry had needed. He had fired his "secretary" and the parade of female "guests" had stopped. All of his energy was thrown into caring for his mother and they had been on the right track to having a better marriage. After his mother had gone into remission, they had started doing Couples Therapy and the vacation had been a celebration. Not only had she been cancer free for a year, Big Jerry hadn't so much as looked at another woman and he had stopped drinking…

At the time of the vacation, they were in a good place as a family and that…that meant everything in the world to his 10 going on 11 year old self. Most kids in his position wanted all the latest toys and gadgets that the money they had could buy. Fitz just wanted his mother and to a point, Big Jerry to be happy.

They had been happy together.

For an all too brief and shining moment, his parents had been happy together.

After an explosion, the plane had split into three pieces. He had been knocked out by a piece of falling debris and had woken up in the middle of the island's jungle in the middle section. The tail of the plane had been caught in the trees and the nose had sunk in the ocean. His parents' bodies had been lost to the ocean and looking back, Fitz saw it as a good thing. It was bad enough that he was orphaned. Having to bury them, having to hear any predators and insects feast on them would've been too much for him to bear.

While he had hoped for rescue during the initial time on the island, Fitz also had to be realistic. The island was far off the beaten track and the communications equipment had gone down in the nose. Plus, Grants were survivors. They bowed to no one and they found a way to make it, no matter what the cost. Through trial and error, through sheer willpower, Fitz had managed to survive on his own and now…now, he was confused. He had been rescued. According to everyone around him and through the Media, he was home but it didn't feel like home. He didn't want to go back to the island but he also didn't want to live in a media driven fishbowl for the rest of his life, either. But, he was a miracle, they said. People rarely let miracles live quietly. He was conflicted. He needed…what did he need? What did he really want to do with his life, now?

"Instead of following me with your eyes, you should come and sit with me. I don't bite."

Looking down, Fitz was surprised to see Nurse Pope sitting directly under the tree he was in, staring calmly at the main building. She was sitting in what the yoga people in the gymnasium called a lotus and her palms were turned upwards, showing that she was unarmed. He appreciated that. He also appreciated that her tone was calmly conversational as she spoke to him like an adult. A lot of the staff that had been around either coddled him like an infant or they treated him like a rabid animal that would bite them at any second.

"No, seriously. Come down from there. You've got a lot a people worried about you and if they see you with me, they'll leave you alone for the most part. Come and sit with me, Fitzgerald."

"_**Fitz.**_"

He landed in a crouch 2 feet to her left and she looked at him questioningly.

"Fitz.", he repeated as he straightened to his full height. "Call me Fitz."

"Fitz.", she agreed while scooting over to make room for him.

_**/**_

**Three Months Later…**

"I've always been quiet…Mother was afraid that I was deaf or mute but I'm fine. I learned through watching Jerry that it's better not to say much so when you do say something, people will automatically listen. People used to listen to him all the time but that was only because he was an obnoxious charging Republican bull in a china shop Senate."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the image his turn of phrase caused and that prompted double takes from nearby staff members. Her smile was a common sight, as was a dry sense of humor but no one (other than Abby and Cyrus) had ever heard her outright laugh at something. Another reason why gazes were lingering was because of Fitz himself.

He stood at 6'2 and was made of solid, lean muscle. His skin had taken on a permanent tan from the years he had spent in the sun and his hair was a mane of dark curls, full and cascading to his shoulders. He had on the pale gray trousers that were typical of patients but the white undershirt he had on emphasized his physique, especially his biceps. His feet were bare and his voice was a deep baritone, soft but with the promise of power. Now, that he was speaking, it was clear that his time away from civilization hadn't dulled his mind a bit and he was voracious in his curiosity, especially once someone had gotten him a tablet. So far, he was catching up on issues of National Geographic (his favorite reading material as a child) and he enjoyed logic puzzles.

"A team of divers found the nose of the Plane a couple of days ago. My parents' remains were long gone but the nose is a coral reef now, filled with life and vivid colors. I think it's a fitting resting place. Mother adored the ocean. Jerry used to call her Dolphin."

"I wanted to be a Mermaid growing up. Actually, I fully believed that I was one."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. After my parents divorced when I was 5, I was sent to Hawaii to live with Maya and Dominic full time. If I wasn't at school, I was always on the beach. Swimming, surfing, everything. I couldn't even eat fish without feeling sick…"

"Cannibalism."

"Exactly. Eventually, I grew out of it but I still love the water. There's a picture of me in high school. I was the swim team captain and my team did a photo after we won the States and you're able to pick me out at a glance because of my hair."

"Your hair?"

"I looked like Erykah Badu."

"Erykah Badu…she's the one who did _**Tyrone**_, right?"

"I see that you've been catching up on your music."

"Yes. Harrison and Javier have been helping me out. They're really cool. Do you have time to eat lunch with me?"

"I do. Cyrus wants me to stay close to you. You respond best to me."

"That's because you talk to me like I'm a person instead a novelty, a charity case, or a savage."

Matter of factly, he climbed up and over the circular nurse's station and they were on the move, her wrist gently but firmly grasped in his hand. Olivia shrugged and followed him gamely. Usually, she wasn't one for this sort of thing with men but with Fitz, there was an instinctual trust that was both compelling and disconcerting. He had been at Clearwater for a brief time but it felt like it had been longer in the best way. He had started out as another patient but had become a friend.

"What's going on here?" a strident voice inquired from a stairwell.

They exchanged eye rolls and Fitz released her wrist to stand toe to toe with their interrogator.

"We're on our way to the cafeteria."

"Why?"

"Because it's lunchtime and that's where the food is."

"Usually, you eat in your room, Grant."

"That was before I made friends with Harrison Wright and Javier Ramirez. In exchange for stories about my time on the island, they're catching me up on music and technology. The last time I checked, I wasn't seen as violent towards staff, fellow patients, or myself so I'm free to move about without being stopped by security every 20 minutes. Has my status changed?"

It was more like being harassed by security and the lion's share of the harassment came from the man blocking their way through the cafeteria doors. While the rest of the staff had grown to accept Fitz as a model patient and good person, Jake was determined to show that he didn't trust or like him. At first, Olivia thought it was because of how skillfully he had slipped through the security measures but now, she had growing suspicion that his umbrage against Fitz was because of her.

"No, it hasn't. Fitz, you go ahead and get our table. I'll deal with this."

"Are you sure, Livvie?"

"Yes. Go ahead. Ms. Louise told me that she made an extra red velvet parfait for you. Well, she said 'that sweet blue eyed jungle man that's always around you' but I got the message. Go on. I'll be with you shortly."

Fitz absorbed that and looked at a sneering Jake with a blank face and ice cold eyes. Boldly, Fitz got right into the man's personal space but made no move to touch him. In fact, was he…yes, he was smiling! The smile didn't go anywhere near his eyes but it was a smile. Olivia didn't miss the way the other man's hand stole to his holstered taser gun and she actually rolled her eyes as Jake shifted nervously away from him.

Really?

_**Truly?**_

"If she comes in upset, I will give you a very good and very painful reason to be up my ass all of the time. You have absolutely no right to be jealous and macho over Olivia because she hasn't chosen to be your girlfriend and if by some bizarre miracle she did choose you to be with, you wouldn't have to be jealous and macho because she wouldn't cheat on you. She's a good and mature person."

Although the "unlike you, you immature piece of shit" was left unsaid, the sentiment was clear in the way Fitz walked through the double doors.

"Jake, what is wrong with you?"

"He's calling you _**Livvie**_, now?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you still being such a jerk to Fitz? Was he right in saying that you're jealous because I'm beginning to think he is and that's a problem."

"Why would it be a problem?"

"Because I don't want you. I've never even considered wanting you."

"But, you want _**him**_, right? He's a patient, Olivia and he'll be leaving here eventually. He's going to go off into the real world and if he doesn't get himself killed, he'll be out there with dozens of other women getting his rocks off. He's a Grant man and they're all alike. The only reason his dad stopped being a fucking whore was because his mother got sick and he felt guilty. Grant doesn't have that motivation. He'll hurt you. He'll use you for everything you've got and leave you behind in the dust."

"Do you know what Projection is?"

"What does that have to do with…?"

"Projection is a psychological term for the defense mechanism a person uses that puts their own issues on someone or something else so they don't have to deal with them. It's a form of delusion and denial. You're saying that Fitz is a manipulator, a user, and a jerk because that's what you are and you don't want to admit that to yourself because that means that not only would you have to change your personality, you'd have to accept the fact that I don't want you because of who you are. Even if I never met Fitz, I still wouldn't want to be with you because I'm not attracted to you physically or mentally at all. How much clearer do I have to be about this, Jake? Do I have to say it in a different language before you listen to me?"

"…it's just not going to work out with him, you know? You're setting yourself up for a big fall and it's a shame that you can't see it coming. He's a Grant man. He'll hurt you but hey, maybe that's what you want, huh? To be hurt and used like a Kleenex? When it happens, I won't be here to pick up the pieces."

"You're an idiot, Ballard. Here's a tip: after you speak with a panel of experts to resolve your issues, you should also talk to a professional about how to speak respectfully to women. They really don't like being patronized and insulted in the name of 'protection'."

_**/**_

**6 Days Later…**

"…_more…please, more…don't stop…don't ever…__**ah!**__ So good…so perfect…ride me…"_

_Warm, wet, soft, tight, sweet, Livvie, his Livvie, his beautiful Livvie, his beautiful naked Livvie, only his Livvie, only woman for him, no one else, __**no one else ever**__…_

"_Oh, my…Fitz…Fitz…Fitz…__**Fitz-ger-ald!**__"_

Fitz's eyes snapped open and the image of her riding him to completion was replaced by the ceiling but the heat in his blood and groin raged. A low almost pained groan escaped him as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, causing his cock to stand straight up. Fitz was no stranger to an erection nor was he a stranger to addressing his needs on his own but this…this was different.

Completely nude, Fitz collected his shower caddy and wrapped a white towel around his waist before stepping into the bathroom attached to his room. Long term, non violent residents ended up occupying space in the top two floors of the main building. He was still learning about his family's properties and holdings, which were expansive. He was also catching up with his education through a series of online classes so leaving Clearwater was not an option just yet.

And even if it was, he didn't want to leave his friends and his Livvie behind.

The incident outside the cafeteria had been the last straw for the Powers that Be. Jake Ballard had been dismissed from his position and sent on his way, leaving the position open. To his surprise, the new head of security was his childhood best friend, Andrew Nichols. After what had happened to him and his family, Andrew had left the political track in favor of marine biology and the Coast Guard. In the process, he had met Elizabeth "Lizzie" North and was the father of 4 children. It was amazing. Andy, his partner in crime, the one who had sworn on all of his Captain America comics that he'd never get married, was a father. His friendships with Harrison and Javier had deepened to the point of them being referred to as "The Three Musketeers" and Abby Whelan was a riot. She was tough as nails but she had a good heart and a twisted sense of humor that had him laughing until his stomach hurt, especially when Quinn Perkins was her straight man.

For the first time in a long time, Fitz felt like he had a place where he belonged and he was loathe to leave it.

Of course, if he did leave, then his friends could come and visit. Supervised visits for the patients and Abby, Andy, and Olivia had homes of their own. While they were dedicated, they didn't literally live at Clearwater. And it wasn't like he couldn't come and visit…

A knock on the bathroom door broke him out of his reverie and reaching from behind the curtain, Fitz opened the door to the woman of his dreams.

"I brought you some…_oh, my_…"

"Hi."

"Hi. I just…I wanted to drop off some fresh linen for your bed."

"Thanks, Livvie."

"You're welcome…um, Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Your… you have… it's really…I…am I…am I interrupting something other than a shower?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Her eyes left his face and Fitz followed their gaze to where it…_**oh**_. Sheepishly, Fitz drew the shower curtain and lining close to his lower half but the damage was done, so to speak.

"I'm so…"

"No, don't…don't apologize! You're perfect! I-I mean, it's perfectly natural for you to have an erection right now. It's morning and I'm interrupting your shower and the room is…I'm just…I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

She yanked the bathroom door shut and he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the sound of her sprinting out of his room.

One thing he was sure of was that once he was clean, the rest of his shower would be ice cold.

_**/**_

"_And you're hiding in an on-call room on your phone with me instead of in that shower washing his back right now __**because**_…"

"Abby, he's a patient. It would be unethical."

"_Fuck that shit. He's no ordinary patient and this is no ordinary situation. He's got all of his wits about him and he's so into you, it would be pathetic if it wasn't a two-way street. Everyone can see it, even Cyrus and he's behind it 100%, by the way. You've been good for Fitz and that means good press for the facility, not to mention a go-to donor after he flies the nest. Not to mention that he actually makes you happy._ _You deserve to be happy, Liv._"

"I know that. It's just…he's become my friend, Abs. I don't have a lot of friends. What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to lose his friendship and I certainly don't want to hurt him. He's acclimated very well to his new life and I don't want to hold or set him back. I want him to have a full and happy life."

"_And if he wants you to be a part of that full and happy life?_"

"I'm already a part of it. He says that I'm his best friend."

"_That's awesome but it's also not what I meant and you know it._"

"I know."

"_You need to talk to him, Olivia._"

"I know."

"_You two would be really good together. You're already good together._"

"I know. That's what scares me. It's never been this easy and natural with a man before. It was always a struggle. Of course, I do admit that I have questionable taste in men so maybe I was picking the wrong ones to try with."

"_No 'maybe' about it, Little Woman. From what you told me, you were with some real pieces of work._"

"That's why I stopped dating after Edison. I thought that there was something wrong with me. I still think that there's something wrong with me, if I'm honest."

"…_you're scared to be happy. You're scared to be happy and before, you got into relationships that you knew wouldn't work out long term so you wouldn't be happy because then, you'd never have to risk losing that happiness. Now, you don't get into relationships at all and until now, it was working out just fine for you. Then, out of the clear blue sea comes a guy that's not only smart, sexy, and genuinely sweet but actually likes you for you. He doesn't bullshit you because he doesn't know how and even if he did know how, he wouldn't do it. He doesn't want to change you like Davis and he doesn't see you as a carnival prize like Ballard did. He just sees Olivia Pope and he wants her._"

"…what if I'm not enough for him? What if he leaves me behind?"

"_That's always a risk but shouldn't he get a say in the matter? You may be able to treat his wounds and get him to open up to you but you can't read his mind or his heart, Olivia. Only he can choose who and what's enough for him. Give him his choice. Even if he turns you down, which he __**so **__won't by the way, he still has the right to have his choice and his say._"

"Gingersnap, I'm glad that you're emotionally stable and mature now but you're really not good for freaking out, anymore."

"_Oh, I am still the Empress of the Freak Out but you have to have something that's actually bad to freak out about. You having caught Feelings for your jungle man doesn't count a bad thing, despite your proclamations of doom and trust me, he feels the same way. A blind man in Jersey can see it from space._"

"Like his cock."

"_Wait, what? You saw his cock? When and how did you see his cock? If it was during something doctor-nursey, it doesn't count!_"

"I told you that I talked to him while he was in the shower earlier. I saw everything and I do mean _**everything**_. He…I blurted out that he was perfect and he really is. I'm no stranger to naked and thoroughly turned on men but he was just… Jesus. I should've gotten in the shower with him."

"_Yep…oh, man. That is gonna be __**so**__ much fun for you to climb, Liv-Liv. He's hung, he's got all of those rippling muscles and he's uncharted territory. The enthusiasm and willingness to learn alone…virgins are fun and god knows you need some fun in your bed. If I didn't have Leo, I'd be jealous as fuck._"

"I thought you and Leo were taking a break again."

"_We're on a break from the actual lovey-dovey relationship crap but we're still regularly fucking like bunnies."_

"And with that horrifying image in my head, I'll be hanging up and taking a nap now."

"_Promise that you'll talk to him after your naptime?_"

"I promise."

"_Good. Let him have his say, Liv and don't run. You won't regret it and if you do end up regretting it, we'll get drunk together so it'll be okay._"

_**/**_

"Of course, she likes you, man!"

"But, she ran away."

"You just said that you were naked and hard in the shower. You may have caught her off guard and she made a strategic retreat. That doesn't mean that she doesn't like you. She just needed to regroup and come up with a counterattack."

"It wasn't an attack. It was an accident."

"What Javier's trying to say in his special way is that Nurse Liv's hot for you in mind and body. She has been for a while but she didn't really acknowledge it until now. She just needs to get her head right before she jumps you and she will. I'm surprised that she hasn't done it earlier."

"I think there are rules keeping her from doing it, Harrison. I don't want her to lose her job…"

"Dude, she could burn half of this motherfucker down and the Angry Penguin still wouldn't fire her. Not to mention that we would all rise up and pull a **Lockup: Raw** and burn down the other half if they pulled a bullshit pink slip move on her. Everyone around here likes Nurse Liv, even the really whacked out and bloodthirsty folks in the Isolation Ward. Billy-Boy Chambers wants to marry her. He thinks that he's the Chosen Savior Prophet that will lead sinful humanity to salvation and that Nurse Liv's the ideal Mother Earth to get things restarted after the Glorious Apocalypse."

"She'd be a good mom. She's nice but tough when it matters. She'd be good for you, Fitz. She already is. I thought you two were already together. Everyone thought you've been a couple since she found you after your Houdini, especially that Ballard _**pendejo**_. That's why he was up your ass all of the time before he got canned."

"Thank fuck for that. I was about to get myself put on Time Out for decking the son of a bitch."

"Not if I did it first. He was annoying. He reminded me of the boys who end up washing out after Basic. They think they're hot shit but really, they're a ton in a half ton bag and obnoxious. Nurse Olivia deserves better than that and I think Fitz is it."

"…how do I tell her how I feel?"

"Are you seriously asking a PTSD ridden soldier and a probation cursed bipolar street hustler how to seal the deal?"

"No, I'm asking my friends."

"…just be honest with her and don't get mad if she says no. I don't think she will, though."

"She's just as sprung as he is, man. She won't say no."

_**/**_

The familiar cadence of his bare feet approaching had her turning towards the corridor and Olivia cocked her head at the expression on his face as he stopped in front of her.

"Come with me."

His tone was one of an order but his cerulean slate eyes were pleading. Immediately, she set her completed charts in the basket and allowed him to lead her away from the nurse's station. She almost had to start jogging to keep up with his brisk pace but she didn't make a move to slow him down or to get away from him. Fitz would never hurt her. He was a gentle and sweet soul at the core. The only time he had shown malice was outside of the cafeteria with Ballard and the son of a bitch had it coming…

Gently, she used her thumb to caress his forearm and goosebumps rose up in its wake. Olivia did it again and Fitz drew them into an on-call room, ironically the same one she had been hiding in earlier. He was standing in front of her with his head bowed, concentrating on her caressing thumb like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How can I help you, Fitz? What's wrong?"

He looked up at her and she could see the frustrated desperation in his eyes. Whatever was troubling him, he didn't have the words to describe it so he was silent.

"Show me, then. Show me what's troubling you and maybe I can…"

Her back made rough contact with the bunk's mattress and Olivia shivered as he hovered over her on all fours. Fitz's left hand went to the space where her neck met jaw and she swallowed as he tilted her head to the left. She could easily slide out from underneath him. She could knee him in the gut and run away. She could scream for help at the top of her lungs and orderlies would rush in, pulling him away from her…

She didn't want to.

Olivia was content to stay just where she was.

Slowly, she bent her knees and spread her legs, her feet stopping at his hipbones. Her pulse fluttered like a hummingbird's as he bent his head forward. The searing silk of his tongue against her skin made her grip his sides and she whimpered as he pressed a kiss to the hypersensitive spot just behind her left ear. Instinctively, her hips rose up and a low growl rumbled in his chest as she brushed against his manhood, the heat apparent even through the material of his dark green sweatpants. Fitz sat up on his knees and used his right hand to draw her up against him, his left hand now buried in her mane of onyx coils. She hissed as he used her hair as a lever to expose her neck fully to him and moaned as his free fingertips toyed with her nipples through the material of her cranberry scrub shirt.

"_**Fitz**_…"

"_This is only part of what I want with you. I want us to be together like we've been but I want this, too. I dream about you, Livvie. I dream about kissing you. I dream about touching you. I dream about you riding me…that's why I was hard in the shower this morning. I want to bury myself inside you. I want to taste you and feel you drip over my chin. I want to see every inch of you…_"

Who had taught him to use his words like that? Had he done research? Cutting off the stream of honeyed lust with her fingertips, Olivia felt each tug of his lips against her fingertips between her legs. Once he was satisfied with them, he removed them and their lips met for the first of hopefully many times.

_**/**_

Sweet.

Warm.

Soft.

_**Livvie**_…

Her hips writhed against his seeking mouth, her bare legs now over his shoulders. One hand gripped one of the support beams for the top bunk but the other was buried in his hair, guiding him. Her behind fit perfectly in his hands, luscious and firm. Her scrub top was on the floor and her front clasp bra was open, exposing her to the cool air of the room and earlier, the heat of his mouth.

She reminded him of the waterfall fruits he used to harvest: plump, juicy, sticky on his chin, and utterly addictive. Olivia squirmed and moaned out, riding his tongue to completion once again. Once she was panting for air, Fitz pressed a last kiss to her heat and sat up, removing his shirt. He reached to remove her bra and there was an unexpected yielding at the straps, making the lacy white material fall away. Nice. Not nearly as nice as seeing her completely nude but he hoped that she had more underwear like that.

Fitz fervently hoped that if she did, he would be the one taking them off.

Her amber sienna eyes were riveted on his, soft and open to whatever he wanted to do next. Swallowing against the molten heat in his veins and unfamiliar yet familiar cravings, Fitz untied his sweatpants and pushed them down until he could kick them away.

It was good to be naked again. He slept naked and that was nice but the feel of being matter of factly nude was something that he had missed from being on the island. Some of Big Jerry's clothing had survived the crash but mainly, he was nude and he loved it.

Being naked with Olivia Pope was something that he adored already and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't adverse to the idea of being naked with him on a regular basis.

"_You really __**are**__ perfect._"

"_So are you. Livvie, I don't know how to…help me?_"

"_C'mere._"

She embraced him tenderly as he gingerly climbed on top of her, knowing but not knowing what to do next. He had read about this and fantasized about being connected with her but…was it possible to be terrified, horny, and eager all at once?

"_Slide up a little more…that's it…okay, so you put your hands here…good_…_**ooh**_…"

"_Right there? That's where I'm supposed to…_"

"_Yes…just slide…ah, good…now, push and rock with your hips and go slow…that…just like that…you're…oh, that's so nice…_"

"_**Olivia!**_"

_**/**_

He felt good.

With her exes, when they fell asleep after sex, when they cuddled her, it felt smothering. She felt like a trapped bird in their hands or a firefly in a mason jar. There was this feeling of discomfort that made her want to run away but she couldn't.

Fitz cuddling her, Fitz resting his head on her shoulder as he slept the deep sleep of the sated felt like something that she could do for the rest of her life.

The actual intercourse had been brief but pleasurable. While she didn't reach her climax, she enjoyed connecting with him. She enjoyed his warmth, his heat, his enthusiasm to touch and be touched. He looked at her with a staggering amount of awe and tenderness as he peaked, moaning her name like a prayer. Olivia had stroked his back and kissed him through the waves, taking everything he had to give her.

After he finished, he used the flat sheet to clean her up a little and he pressed a fond kiss to her temple. Initially, he had rested his head on her shoulder to catch his breath but he had quickly gone to sleep, snoring softly. Using her foot, she pulled the bunched up blankets over them and relaxed into the mattress, leading to their current position.

She shifted and he let out an 'mmph' of protest as he woke up, nuzzling her insistently.

"_I'm not leaving…I just need to turn over…I sleep best on my stomach._"

Fitz sighed and shifted so he was lying on his side. Once she was comfortable, she pulled him back to her and now, his head rested just past her shoulders. His large, warm hands were on her abdomen and he pressed soft, lazy kisses to her spine, his smile matched by hers as they basked in their afterglow.

Eventually, they would have to get up and get back to the real world but for the moment, she was content to rest in the warm bubble they had created.

God, he felt so good…


End file.
